


Dream Cycle

by fefe (fefe0826)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe
Summary: #OOC #R19#收錄[2nd Law], [Angostura Bitters], [Something Deeply Hidden]的章二#怪、虐、甜三種練習
Kudos: 15





	1. [澔熊, 英熊] Doctor_

**Author's Note:**

> ALL bear妄念慎入  
都是不打算繼續的刪節  
放fefe胡說八道
> 
> 留存用，不建議看。

[澔熊, 英熊] Doctor_  
(不喜勿入)

[Doctor Act1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361413/chapters/53421382)

「李—抒—澔—」

李抒澔甚至不用回頭，就能想像呂煥雄躡手躡腳地走進診療室，像貓收起了爪子，輕巧地踏在釉面磚上。  
「金英助不在家⋯」呂煥雄的聲音像糯米一樣黏在一起，大概是肚子餓了。

李抒澔假裝在看螢幕上的醫學文件，實際上，他正從倒映的景象中，看見呂煥雄小小的手，捏著一包血袋，從外觀上判斷，大概是兩百五十毫升的。  
「他去瑞士參加研討會了。」李抒澔頭也沒回地說。

「⋯我⋯想喝草莓拿鐵，幫我熱牛奶。」

那是呂煥雄與金英助之間的暗號，意指半牛奶半血液的飲料，有時候金英助真會擺上幾顆新鮮的草莓做為裝飾，但那對呂煥雄而言，都只是毫無意義的養分來源。  
都什麼時代了，有新鮮血液就該滿足了，李抒澔不知道金英助到底哪來這些閒情逸致，是不是真要把小傢伙寵上天，好為了將來統治人類世界而做準備？

「你不會自己用嗎？」  
「我不知道怎麼用爐子。」呂煥雄低聲地說。  
「活了三百年，連微波爐都不會？」

李抒澔不禁懷疑呂煥雄是不是直接冬眠了三百年。  
  
總是不穿室內鞋的呂煥雄，此時光著腳站在房裡，嘴角輕嚙著血袋的邊緣，似乎真的在認真思考。  
「⋯因為金英助都會幫我。」呂煥雄歪著頭說，對自己的答案，沒有感覺到有什麼不妥。

李抒澔索性置之不理，呂煥雄又移近了幾步，此時螢幕上無聲的影像，並不是什麼重要的醫療文件；倒映在李抒澔的鏡片上，滿是金英助和呂煥雄交纏的身體。  
「金英助什麼都幫你做。」面不改色李抒澔聲音冷冷地說，「那天我幫你做的，你還記得嗎？」  
呂煥雄沒有回答，圓滾滾的兩顆瞳子各自收成一線。

傳說吸血鬼可以化身成蝙蝠魑魅，李抒澔從沒親眼見過。他問過金英助，畢竟除了在病理學方面，金英助還是這方面的專家。但答案卻令人大失所望。除了大部分的營養來源必須從血液中獲得之外，其餘方面都與人類無異。  
要說變成什麼動物的話，貓更合適不是嗎？金英助這麼回答著；從那時開始，幾部影片呂煥雄戴著貓耳，被金英助壓在身下承歡的畫面，始終在李抒澔腦中揮之不去。

金英助只交代了要照顧三餐，那點心什麼的，李抒澔一律不受理。若真要斤斤計較，金英助才是呂煥雄的真正飼主；李抒澔既然沒有那個權利，自然也就沒那個責任。  
「幫你做成草莓拿鐵的形式也是可以，但是有條件的。」

坐在辦公椅上的李抒澔轉過身來，他勾起嘴角，有些故意地把影片的音量調大，以為只要如此嚇唬著小傢伙，呂煥雄就會逃得遠遠的，再也不會來招惹他。

放在床頭櫃上的手機瘋狂地發出噪音，木質與塑膠外殼的衝突，在寧靜的深夜中格外可怖。金英助從棉被裏探出一隻手，掙扎地在床邊掃蕩一會兒後，才終於捏熄了那不知來源的一通電話。

他看了一下螢幕。  
「凌晨四點⋯瘋了吧⋯⋯」  
手機又亮起，上面顯示著煥雄兩個字，後面還跟著一枚愛心。

這下金英助全然清醒了。  
按了通話鍵後，才意識到這是一通視訊電話。  
金英助坐起身、打開了床邊的那盞燈，但螢幕上還是黑壓壓的一片，他有些疑惑地將手機翻轉察看，想弄清楚那頭究竟發生了什麼事情。  
「雄呢？」金英助剛睡醒的嗓音還有些沙啞。

「⋯握著，嘴唇聚攏起來，留一個小口，⋯對⋯然後輕輕的吸⋯」  
手機傳來李抒澔的呻吟作為回答，在寧靜的空間中完全震懾住了金英助，他的腦袋片刻幾乎無法思考。  
畫面一亮，突然出現了呂煥雄的臉蛋，他低垂著眼，顯得睫毛很長，鼻尖也很堅挺，似乎正專注在什麼事物上，嘟起的嘴抵在李抒澔的性器前端。

然後金英助整顆心臟就幾乎要跳了出來，更糟的是，理當要感到憤怒的他，全被下身聚集的血液給沖昏了頭腦。

「⋯嘴張大一點，我來動。」  
李抒澔抽出的時候，那裡極度貼合唇瓣的樣貌，耳邊彷彿能聽見發出啵的聲響；李抒澔將手指也擠進那張嘴裡，輕輕扣著微尖的虎牙。  


「舌頭⋯接著舔⋯」  
上回的口交在倉促中也只是隨便地做了，說到底這種事呂煥雄還是第一次，李抒澔只好手把手地教。  
在這種事情上，李抒澔倒是很有耐心。

金英助看著李抒澔修長的指尖梳過髮流，探向呂煥雄的腦後就揪住不放，一步步地迫著他全部含住⋯

「李抒澔你又在⋯」  
慍怒的話語並沒有全盤托出，性衝動雖是一種本能，但金英助的手還是遲疑了一陣，才緩緩探進自己的內褲裡。

在某些癖好上，金英助有著不同程度的復古，就像他並不享受自慰，那種明明是自己的手在撫摸的奇怪感受，就是無法令他真正的興奮起來。  
而且，金英助如果真的想要，只要把呂煥雄拐到床上去就好。

此時呂煥雄口中，唾液與肉體交纏的聲響，重重地敲擊著金英助的耳膜，令人忍不住地呼息促狹。  
金英助緊靠著身後的床頭，背脊緊繃著、腰腹之間一直延伸至下方，被挑起的慾望讓他微微顫抖，看著螢幕裡那可愛的嘴唇吞吐，第一次認知到，自己竟然需要忍耐著這般折磨⋯

「雄尼⋯」  
金英助有些埋怨地輕嘆著，握著自己的炙熱就是一陣胡亂地套弄，身下的棉被跟枕頭糾結得猶如脫水三天的衣物。

聞聲，金英助的小動物終於抬眼看著鏡頭，顯得困惑而無辜；但那副不知道自己在做些什麼的樣子，鐵定都是假象。

「不要分心⋯」畫面中，李抒澔將那張可愛的臉又扳了回去。  
金英助忍不住地舔了舔嘴角，手上套弄的速度也增快了許多，不住地喘息。  
或許是默契、也或許是感受到了金英助的需要，李抒澔捏著呂煥雄削尖的下巴，一次將自己的全部都滑進那張嘴裡，直到深處抵住咽喉，強烈摩擦的衝擊讓呂煥雄不由地全身弓起，想要乾嘔而產生的唾液都流了出來⋯  
「咳⋯唔⋯」

金英助看著呂煥雄大口嗆到而痛苦的神情，渴望的幻想幾乎逼得他接近高潮，那甚至是想要立刻跳上飛機回到他的身邊⋯  
伸出舌頭細細品味每一道咬痕，用溫熱的舌尖融化血色的結痂；再用全身的力量壓制住他、迫使他跪在床上，堵住呂煥雄所有宣洩的出口，無論是發出聲音的，還是雙腿之間的；扣緊那具身體，將沾滿體液的灼熱一次次深入，直到呂煥雄因無法承受而不住地顫抖，低聲的喘息夾雜著自己的名字⋯

還有因為體型的差異，而被要求喊著哥哥⋯  
  
金英助喉間擠出一陣不成聲的呻吟，猛然射出的白濁沾在內褲與被子之間⋯

嗚咽得不像是呂煥雄的聲音也從另一個遙遠的世界傳來，金英助緊握著身下，不斷幻想著，那全都是來自呂煥雄溫熱的包覆⋯

「⋯有幫你好好地錄下來噢⋯⋯」  
李抒澔微喘的聲音裡偷藏了點笑意，逼得金英助一瞬間落回現實。  
金英助慶幸自己的臉色被房內幽暗的的光影所遮掩，但聲音無疑洩漏了他的憤怒。  
「我叫你弄些東西給煥雄吃，誰讓你搞這些有的沒的。」

「⋯嗯⋯我是在餵他啊⋯」  
李抒澔的聲音傳來；但畫面裡全都是呂煥雄嘴裡塞滿性慾的樣子。

突然螢幕一暗，金英助咬牙切齒地低聲咒罵，忍住把手機摔出窗外的衝動，才發現自己滿手的發洩，立刻怒不可遏地一把抹在床單上。  
他腦中立刻浮現了李抒澔的臉，那不單是得逞而已，還有正為文字中的雙重含意，而感到莫名滿足的神情。

金英助急得撥了好幾通電話回去，一開始還只是好心的掛斷，後來竟然直接關機了。  
那瞬間，金英助的鎮定全數褪去，他有些茫然地抿緊嘴唇，愣了一陣後還是從棉被堆裡爬了出來，急著下床的時候踩了一腳褲管，差點在房裡摔成重傷。

也是，誰能拒絕飢腸轆轆的小動物，此刻金英助確實後悔莫及。

  
  
  



	2. [豆熊, 英熊] Dancer_

[豆熊, 英熊] Dancer_  
(不喜勿入)

[Dancer Act1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361413/chapters/53529763)

金建學的檔車正好壓在禁止臨停的紅線上，引來的關注絕非一星半點；過去他不曾無視交通規則，若不是等待手中這通心心念念的電話，他不會出此下策。  
按了通話鍵，還沒來得及問人在哪裡，紛亂的腳步和喘息先傳了來⋯

「你車⋯車別熄火，就在出口等我。」  
電話立即掛斷了。

檔車發動才沒過多久，一個小小的身影從人群中鑽了出來，跑著、拎著一個不知打哪來的安全帽，罩在頭上，筆直地往自己跑來，跳上後座，一系列動作行雲流水，像是已經預演了許多次。

金建學有些不情願，他不明白為何呂煥雄堅持要他騎車來。  
他對呂煥雄頭上那頂來歷不明的安全帽感到深惡痛絕，討厭他身上單薄的穿著，該死的牛仔褲有造型的在大腿上破了一個大洞；更糟的是，當呂煥雄躍上車的那一刻，居然輕得好像隨時都要飛走。  
「快走快走！」呂煥雄那雙環抱在腰上的手，正興奮得直顫抖。  
他仍舊拗不過呂煥雄的要求，金建學心想，身體早已遵循著本能拉了離合器、打了檔，油門漸催，引擎的聲音在耳邊鬧騰，呂煥雄縮在金建學寬闊的背後正開心地嗚呼鬼吼鬼叫，好像在跟全世界說，再見、再見，休息一下再回來。

「你這樣逃跑，金英助會氣死的。」  
後照鏡裡的呂煥雄一度低垂著頭，金建學本以為他在反省，沒一會兒卻看到呂煥雄抬起臉，調皮搗蛋地吐著舌頭。  
「回去會跟他好好賠罪的。」

金建學心臟卻咯㗳一聲疼了起來。嚴謹一點地說，那是從心窩、心尖，延伸到肩胛心的鈍痛，像一支利箭穿透，巧妙地避開要害，卻永遠嵌在肉裡，只要稍稍碰觸就痛。  
他好像猜到了，金英助會怎麼讓呂煥雄賠罪。  
「那就別再回去了。」金建學轉動油門，車子快速地扭過一彎。  
呂煥雄尖叫，隨後笑成一個小傻子。  
「⋯可我還不想放棄耶。」  
金建學試圖相信，呂煥雄說的是跳舞。

金建學才不管金英助是怎麼想的，但金建學的確是用盡了所有的人脈，才將呂煥雄送進了像樣的舞團；而他的舞者也的確足夠優秀，很快便展露頭角，猶如金建學所預期的那樣好好發展。  
金建學總是誇呂煥雄的舞跳得很好，無論是在後台、在街道上、或是在飯店房間；呂煥雄則說自己是不會隨便為了陌生人就表現出感情的。  
所以，那是因為金建學，所以呂煥雄的舞才跳得有激情了？

人的普通思維，無法理解隱藏在話語中的全部內容，或許這也正是世界的仁慈之處；金建學可以任意曲解呂煥雄的意思。

只是，他沒能料到的是，僅僅如此還是沒能將呂煥雄從桎梏中解放；金英助彷彿是來自遠古的禁忌夢魘，總能找到方法，以某種形式，出現在呂煥雄的夢境、或者現實當中。  
無論如何，此刻金建學感受著貼在身後的體溫，他是勝利的一方。  
「你手機關機了嗎？」金建學問。  
呂煥雄點頭。車子穿過一連串的隧道，他靠在金建學的背上，躲在晃動的影子裡，享受那裡的靜謐與安全。

到了私人的海灘上，呂煥雄仍舊忙著跳舞。

雪白的浪花浸沒呂煥雄的腳踝，潮水的聲音像呼嘯而過的引擎；然後海洋就突然退了回去，將腳底的沙子都帶走。呂煥雄再次往前跳躍，就好像要一直朝海的深處躍去。金建學火大地吼住讓他別再往前了；但呂煥雄卻毫不在意地回嘴，我可不想被沙子埋住腳；直到一個大浪撞了過來，消失在海裡。

太陽已經消失在海面上，陰沈的天色將海水染成深綠，滲出險惡的恐怖氣氛，腳下深不可測的地方，貌似會爬出稀奇古怪的舊日支配者，將舞者拖進深淵之中。  
金建學連忙衝進海裡，從狂亂混沌的浪花中，拉起那個渾身濕透的身體。  
「不是不會游泳嗎？別再玩了。」  
呂煥雄頭髮濕漉漉的，雙眼被海水澀得都睜不開。  
「下星期，我要去巡迴演出了。」呂煥雄索性閉上眼睛說。  
金建學一把抱起呂煥雄，直接把他帶回岸上。  
「你可以請假嗎？」呂煥雄問。  
「要去多久？」  
「一個月。」  
「那不行。」  
呂煥雄露出失望的表情，不過也只有一瞬，很快地又變回那個詭計多端的樣貌。  
「⋯私奔好嗎？跟我。」

趴在金建學的肩膀上，海風瘋狂地將呂煥雄的髮梢吹起，全身濕透的他，凍得瑟瑟發抖，潮水傳來的單調聲音，似乎藏著遠處的呼喚，永遠難以分辨地重複著，最後轉變成一種絕塵而去的氣鳴聲音⋯  
呂煥雄突然掙扎起來，但金建學似乎早已察覺；他粗壯有力的手臂環抱著呂煥雄的腰，把他緊緊扣在身上，不讓他逃離。  
「你為什麼把金英助叫來？」呂煥雄氣急敗壞地捶打金建學的肩膀。

一抹黑影緩緩出現在沙灘的彼端，像一座模糊的遠古浮雕，只要瞥見一眼，血液就會結冰。

金建學不發一語，僅是用盡全身的氣力，困住呂煥雄而已

金英助喜歡黑色，但同時他也喜歡花俏的顏色，像他今天開的跑車就是鮮紅的。

呂煥雄的雙頰因激烈的性愛而泛起緋色，汗液順著下顎滑落，受到海水浸濕的襯衫貼在胸前。  
看著身下那副稜角分明的骨架，遊走在少年抑或是男人的界線之間，金英助腦中彷彿有根弦突然迸裂，他強硬地將呂煥雄按在座椅上，撞得連站在車外的金建學都感受到了激烈。  
作為提醒，金建學敲了敲車窗門。  
「收斂一點，我對昏過去的沒興趣。」

金英助從埋首中抬起頭來，舔了舔因興奮而乾燥的下唇。  
「不然你先？」

車內的溫熱再次讓窗上泛起一陣迷濛的霧氣。  
第一次和呂煥雄做愛的時候，或許是沒有與男人的經驗，金建學不只是讓呂煥雄下不了床，而是讓他幾乎散在床上，金英助甚至為了此事，索取醫藥費跟酒吧營業額下降的補償；但在歷經多次的彌補後卻發現，或許在某些層面，金建學遠比金英助來得溫柔遲疑。  
不知道從什麼時候，金建學開始複製金英助的樣貌，反之亦然。  
呂煥雄的背脊不知何時勾起金英助的狂熱興趣，同時迷戀於舔舐他的後頸、啃咬伴隨著原生情慾的衝動，越發粗暴而狂亂；金建學卻喜歡面對面的，看著那張動情的臉，享受著呂煥雄每一刻的表情變化，是如何被自己的進退而連動著。

金建學小心翼翼地捧著呂煥雄的後腦，不想他一頭撞在車門上，壓抑著下身，在緊縮的甬道裡步步為營，往深處流連。  
「唔⋯」呂煥雄體內不安份的熱液四處竄動，困在狹小的懷中難耐地扭動，溢出的嗓音中有著些微哭腔。  
「怎麼了？」車裡空間狹窄，他們只能分別獨自與呂煥雄做愛，過去幾乎不曾有這樣的經驗，金建學不免地有些緊張。  
手中的舞者身體柔韌而炙熱，但同時又好像易碎敏感。

身下的停滯讓呂煥雄微微一愣。  
「哪裡不舒服嗎？」金建學乾燥的手掌扶著呂煥雄滾燙的臉頰，安撫地貼合著。  
這是一句顯得多餘的廢話，呂煥雄有些難堪地別過頭。  
雖然呂煥雄厭恨狂烈急躁的性愛，但他也絕不是那些金建學曾經交往過的女人，需要悉心呵護。然而，那雙真摯的眼神早已纏了上來，逼得好像不得不給金建學一個答覆。

「⋯你⋯抱我出去，這裡好悶。」  
呂煥雄緊緊抓著金建學的手臂，不知道那是用於拯救受難者離開海水的浮圈，還是荒唐混沌急欲拖進深處的獵物。

此時金英助坐在沙灘上，指間滾動著一卷未點燃的菸草，他並不抽煙，只因那個動作可以安撫黑暗，所以他喜歡。他背對著海洋，看著金建學抱著呂煥雄朝自己步步走近，不免開始滿懷期待，那強烈地幾乎要將人逼瘋的渴望⋯  
回憶那場三人交纏的性愛，作為獻祭的舞者，披著美妙的微光，無論是多麼模糊的一些片段，都是無與倫比的愉悅。

金英助抱過那裹在毯子裡的身軀，貼在呂煥雄的耳邊說⋯  
「⋯雄尼果然都不會讓我失望呢。」

沙灘上像是籠罩了一層散不開的霧氣，圍繞著某種躁動的誘人氣息；海並不平靜，潮水掩蓋了三人的喘息聲，浪一個接一個的向岸邊打過來，像是一場久違的釋放與狂歡，聲聲撞擊在柔軟溫熱的肉體上。  
呂煥雄的身軀在被壓在沙地上，後方是來自金英助的索求無度，口中叼著的是金建學的溫柔，在潮濕的灘上沉溺，一邊痛苦、一邊享受，那副樣子十分美麗⋯光是看著，就讓人忍不住激動。  
星月微光氤氳中，呂煥雄困在那雙環抱的手臂之間，正在獻神。

  
  
  
  



	3. [蛙熊] Commander_

[98/蛙熊] Commander_  
(十九世紀末，不喜勿入)

[Commander Act1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361413/chapters/53790355)

  
  
  


李建熙將全身重量都壓在呂煥雄身上，看著他用盡槍膛裡的所有子彈；然而，靶紙中心的分數卻不盡理想。

「我輸了⋯我說我輸了。」  
言語雖示弱著，呂煥雄依舊俐落地將轉輪向左甩出，在極短的時間內，再度充填六發子彈，右手一抬，對準靶心。  
「所以你可以從我身上移開了嗎？李建熙。」

李建熙不只是身高優越，四肢修長的他，從身後輕鬆地環抱呂煥雄；他扶上呂煥雄手中的槍管，一面從容不迫地探進呂煥雄皮褲裏去描繪形狀；呂煥雄除了不悅地閃避著，也沒有進一步的舉動，至於那把左輪手槍，則是險些擦槍走火。  
「我說你最近發情的也有些太多了吧？」

「一般需求吧？正常男人的。」  
李建熙笑容可掬，硬是把矮了一截的身軀給壓彎了腰，直到呂煥雄不堪重負地跪坐在靶場上、不得不把槍放下；李建熙的雙手就急著去解開腰帶⋯

這時呂煥雄倒是十分直截了當，一個肘子精確地槓在李建熙的胸口上，瞬間讓李建熙忘光了什麼狗屁正常的一般需求。

  
  


局長總是誇李建熙善解人意，又會照顧隊友。  
面對這些誇獎，李建熙往往樂得接受，但他事後回想，這善解人意，對於所有人都是，唯獨他不了解呂煥雄的；這照顧隊友，大概又是除去了所有人，只留下了給呂煥雄的。  
此時，李建熙躺在靶場上，瞪著站在置物櫃前的呂煥雄，那只細瘦的手腕上，沒有錶帶的束縛，也沒有指間那些裝飾品的糾纏，乾乾淨淨的，一副扛不住子彈擊發的後座力；黑色的緊身上衣簡單幾筆勾勒線條，就讓人忍不住多看了幾眼。  
「你看什麼？」呂煥雄轉過身來，永遠是那樣的一臉挑釁。

李建熙倒是毫不遮掩地噘嘴，比起靦腆，更多了點撒嬌，拋了一個飛吻，又或者是一個挑逗的笑容。  
「來做？」  
捏作一團的毛巾，遠比呂煥雄的回覆更加快速地，砸向李建熙的臉；拒絕的意味濃厚。  
李建熙滿不在乎地挑了挑眉，看著那坨落在面前的雜亂布團，心裡到底還是有點納悶，明明是呂煥雄先開始的，但現在一直拒絕的，也是呂煥雄。

李建熙跟在呂煥雄身後回到了宿舍，說是跟著，其實是個單方面的誤解；兩人同住一間房，李建熙同路回宿舍休息的理由十足充分，也不需一前一後地在人們面前避嫌；只是，當呂煥雄進了淋浴間，李建熙卻不讓他關上門了。  
「來做。」語氣不疾不徐。  
呂煥雄還沒真正開口，李建熙就拉著他的手放到了自己的褲襠上。

兩人站在略顯狹小的淋浴間裡，溫熱的流水像是慾望，潑灑在光裸的身軀上；李建熙試圖扳過呂煥雄的身體，要他攀在牆上背對自己。

「我幫你⋯」李建熙沒說出口的意思，呂煥雄從他往下探去的急躁手指也能猜出個大概；就算是擴張這種私密的事情，李建熙仍然認定呂煥雄不會做得比自己更好。  
但呂煥雄就偏不要，他強硬地掙脫李建熙的手臂，墊起腳尖，改去親吻李建熙的嘴唇。

這個動作卻無意中戳到了呂煥雄的敏感記憶。

指尖踩不到實感，卻被操得離地的高潮，這副身體還是有些排拒的；呂煥雄無疑低估了慾望這頭猛獸，尤其是站在面前的李建熙，是那樣高大，無論是擁抱、親吻，還是做愛，呂煥雄都必須墊起腳尖。  
有時就算是拼了命墊高了也嫌不夠，屬於李建熙的身長優勢每次都貫穿身體，逼得呂煥雄兩腿酸麻，好像隨時都要筋攣。

「李建熙，你有那麼急嗎？」  
呂煥雄佯裝無畏地笑著，隨後又給了李建熙一個吻作為緩和，沿著鎖骨，一路往下吻到了那裡。  
看著呂煥雄嘴唇上下翕合，李建熙心中暗暗罵了句該死，現在就連水氣拂過臉頰，都讓他興奮不已，更別說這慢條斯理的性愛了。

「別讓我太興奮⋯」  
呂煥雄卻無視著李建熙，他輕輕吸吮著李建熙的炙熱，小巧的手指，精心地觸碰著李建熙全身的敏感點，積極地煽動⋯  
李建熙終於不由自主地顫抖，修長的手指一把抓住呂煥雄濕透的頭髮⋯  
「你快點移開⋯」李建熙急欲逃離呂煥雄的包覆，但說什麼都來不及了，頓時他腦內一片空白，壓抑許久的愉悅感，被迫破繭而出。

當李建熙從高潮回復過來的時候，正好看見呂煥雄沖去沾在臉上的白濁。  
「⋯呂煥雄你是故意的？我想操你，你又不要了？忽冷忽熱的，你到底是有什麼問題？」李建熙不悅地抱怨。  
但李建熙更氣自己，如此輕易就被呂煥雄繳械。

呂煥雄一下子耷下臉來，那張好看的臉真正發怒的時候，肅殺地讓李建熙也忍不住打了個冷顫。  
突然李建熙想起，不知誰曾說過，呂煥雄或許不是最精銳的狙擊手，但只要一被那雙瞳孔注視，就會有種被冷血殲滅的錯覺。

  


「⋯你那些什麼正常男人的需求⋯⋯算了，我不想講。」  
髮梢上還滴著水，呂煥雄低著頭，腰上隨便裹了條浴巾便打算就此逃開。  
李建熙立刻一把拉住呂煥雄。  
「你倒是給我說清楚再走。」

呂煥雄看著李建熙的眼神深邃，想著該如何啟齒，好像無論怎麼開口都會被誤解；呂煥雄也搞不懂自己的想法，他默默喜歡李建熙沈淪在自己身上的表情，但又不得不去懷疑，這些表現得熱烈的索求，會不會只是一時新鮮的發洩；而且到這個節骨眼上，呂煥雄一點也不想承認，自己的身體會吃不消這種愚蠢想法。  
越是喜歡，呂煥雄就越是沈默，而且就算說了，李建熙大概也不懂呂煥雄的想法。

「你都不戴套就上我。」  
欲言又止，結果就變成這樣。

  


大敵當前的時候應該心無旁騖，李建熙來不及攔住呂煥雄，那個毫不遲疑的身影便跨過障礙，閃身穿過一道破碎牆面、順勢隱藏在陰影中。  
呂煥雄舉起拇指朝上，示意沒有問題，要身後的人跟上。

這次任務結束後，他就要辭職，李建熙心想；他似乎越來越無法心平氣和地跟在呂煥雄身後；以前那些他覺得衝鋒陷陣的英雄形象，此時都好像有著走向死亡的宿命，而呂煥雄的行動果決，總是不計代價。  
如果可以的話，李建熙希望呂煥雄也能退役，如果不行，至少不希望往後自己成為他的拖油瓶。

呂煥雄看著李建熙，食指壓在唇上做了一個手勢，李建熙看準時機便衝了上去。  
槍聲響起，攻堅與戰場衝鋒有些不同，短短幾秒，子彈雖然屈指可數，但結束的時候，總有一方被擊斃；今日即使幸運之神站在呂煥雄和李建熙這方，但沒人能夠保證永遠都會如此。

以防萬一，呂煥雄踢開落在地上的槍械，但眼尖的他，一下子就發現地上那具淌血的身軀竟然在動。  
他二話不說地朝李建熙撲去，但爆炸的威力立刻炸出了兩層樓的洞，建築物的所有入口都塌陷了。

呂煥雄睜開眼睛的時候十分意外，自己是被李建熙壓著的，後腦勺枕著的是那只溫柔的手，李建熙好像替他擋下了落下的小碎石，額頭掛著血。  
他們依舊被幸運女神眷顧，沒有在爆炸的第一時間就喪命。

「你失誤了。」  
但就算是在這種時候，呂煥雄依然倔強挑剔。  
「那一槍應該讓敵人直接失能的，我們真是命大⋯只希望其他人也沒事。」  
話雖這麼說，呂煥雄還是拉著袖口，輕柔地擦去留在李建熙眼皮上的血液。

藉著斷垣殘壁之間縫隙透出的微光，李建熙看著呂煥雄那雙清澈的杏仁眼，即使生死關頭，他依舊神情高傲，但李建熙卻騙不了自己，他做不到呂煥雄那樣理智；剛剛那瞬，他腦海裏閃過的可都是呂煥雄的神情，一想到他可能因為自己，就此消失⋯

「喂⋯李建熙你不會要哭了吧⋯」  
「才沒有。」李建熙的眼眶逐漸泛紅。  
「⋯你身體還能動嗎？」

李建熙突然哽咽著，久久不語的他，讓呂煥雄不由得擔心是不是哪裡傷著了。  
呂煥雄拉扯著李建熙的衣角，細細察看著李建熙的神情。  
「李建熙？」  
李建熙突然將臉埋進呂煥雄的頸邊，呼吸著令人安心的氣息。

「我好像只剩下嘴唇可以動了。」

耳邊的低語猶如情慾的藤蔓，任意滋長，李建熙突發的多愁善感，總讓呂煥雄有些難為情地別過頭去，只是往往在下一刻，又會被李建熙給抓了回來。

  


兩人在幽暗的廢墟內接吻，在破碎的牆垣之外，或許有著嘈雜紛亂的搜救聲音，但那都是十分遙遠的現實；如果明日就會死去，珍貴的美好，莫過於當下真實的情慾。  
躺在李建熙身下的呂煥雄，急欲扯開眼前那堆繁複囉嗦的衣物，他難得熱切地回應著李建熙，尤其在那麼多天的冷淡之後，李建熙也不禁幼稚地起了報復心態。  
李建熙抓住呂煥雄的手，壓在兩側。  
「我不做。」

呂煥雄一臉納悶。

「我不想沒戴套就上你。」李建熙說，然後咬了一口呂煥雄的柔軟臉頰。

  


呂煥雄依舊是那樣性感地笑著，眼神勾魂懾魄讓人迷醉，掙開了那雙禁錮自己的手臂，他撕開了李建熙的衣物，而自己早就衣不蔽體。

「去他媽的套子。」

  
  



End file.
